


I Won't Let You Leave

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Themes, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Trapped, Unhealthy Relationships, auditory hallucinations, ed is not in a heathy mindset, neither is os tbh, unhealthy thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: “Ed, I will not let you leave!”________________________________I found that line really creepy and wanted explore it. If you are here for a healthy fluffy fic, you clicked on the wrong one.Rating may change.





	1. You won't be leaving.

 

 

“Ed, I will _not_ let you leave!” Oswald's words were forceful and there was a sort of intense urgency in his voice and eyes. He held Ed’s forearms in a vise-like grip. The intensity, the grip, the word choice, Ed couldn't help but be scared. Hearing those words, they were frightening. But he couldn't get away, maybe it was fear gluing him to the spot. Or maybe Oswald had already stopped him, he really couldn't leave. Because Oswald wouldn't let him. “You _won't_ be leaving,” Ed was sure that his friend was talking about more than just his position as chief of staff, “Not now, not _ever_. Do you understand, Ed?” Oswald guided him to sit down, much to gently given the current circumstances. Ed sat. Even after Oswald let go, he felt as if he were chained in place, or stuck in a tank of glue, frozen in a block of ice. _Oswald wouldn't let him go._ _Oswald wouldn't let him choose._ A tiny voice in his head whispered; _“you want him to control you, you want him to_ ** _keep_** _you.”_ Ed shuddered. His lip started to tremble and his eyes stung. Oswald hushed him gently, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “There, there, shh. You're safe here, Ed. I won't let anyone take you away. I promise that you'll stay here, safe.” the words only made him hiccup out a sob in fear. _How could he sound so caring? How could he be so caring? How could he felt safe, but so, so scared? How could one man be two wholly opposing things?_ Ed didn't know. All he did know is that he was trapped and that he was sure Oswald wouldn't break his word.

 

 

 


	2. Imprisonment

 

Adjusting to his… imprisonment --there wasn’t any other way to describe it-- wasn't as difficult as he hoped it would have been. The only thing that really changed was that now, Ed was terrified of his friend. What scared him more than the fact that Oswald was controlling him, keeping him, was that even then he still would do anything for Oswald, in part because he was scared, but also because he simply wanted to. He wanted to give Oswald anything and everything he wanted. Even though Oswald had functionally taken his freedom to be his own person. This wasn’t love, it was something far more dangerous, it was an obsession, devotion, it was strong and terrifying. It was devastating, almost shameful how afraid Ed was of his friend turned captor. A soft kiss pressed to his forehead brought tears to his eyes. The gentleness, the sweet care in every action only served to further stew the confusion and turmoil. It was as if he was spinning out of control, like a drowning man who didn't know which way was up. He was helpless and hopeless. No one would help him or free him. Oswald was the only one that cared if he lived or died and Oswald was now his puppeteer, his jailer, and his friend. The only one he could trust but simultaneously a reason why he couldn't. Ed relished in his work, it was the only understandable thing in his life anymore. It was the only thing he could make sense of. The only thing that didn't add to the churning cauldron of boiling confusion, devotion, despair, and fear. Simple statistical understandings and scheduling. All facts with none of the confusing emotions. He felt like an animal in a cage, trapped and too scared to cry for help. 


	3. Loving

 

Oswald wasn't cruel to him, well, he wasn't sure anymore. Oswald was frightening certainly, it was frightening to know that the only person that cared about you, _really_ cared, was the one that controlled you. But he was so gentle, so kind. He patiently and gently urged Edward to go to bed at a reasonable hour. He softly suggested certain patterns and pairings in clothes with an even softer look in his eye.

Oswald was so caring, gentle, protective, all for him: Edward Nygma. 

It was awe-inspiring and wholly terrifying. He'd seen the way Oswald had easily handled the request to handle the Isabella situation. And the way that Oswald attacked Butch for posing a threat against him.

Oswald cared. 

He truly cared. 

He...

He loved him. 

Love. In hindsight, Edward should have seen that coming. Just like he should have known that Isabella's death was from the Penguin's hands. Maybe he should have found that more horrifying than he did. But Isabella hadn't been innocent. Not completely. She hurt him. Oswald would never hurt him, he was keeping him to protect him. Isabella had wanted to trap him, she had no issue with hitting him, with wrapping his hands around her throat while he begged her to stop. Oswald wouldn't do that, Edward knew that he killed Isabella to protect him. Oswald must have figured out what she had done, how she had hurt and scared him. That was the only explanation. Oswald was protecting him. Because of love. Maybe that was why he was finding it easier to ignore the horror of the situation. He was too caught up in the confusion and turmoil that came with the thought of love. The thought of someone loving him. Truly loving him. 

Kristen had wanted him to change himself. Be more of a man. 

Isabella used him for her sick fantasies of tragic romances. 

Oswald wasn't letting him leave for his own good. Oswald was keeping him safe, with a job, a roof over his head, making sure he ate three meals a day and slept a decent amount. 

Oswald was taking care of him. Spoiling him with fancy clothes and Olga's lavish meals.

Oswald was _loving_ him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the relationship in this particular fic is not healthy. I don't condone relationships of this nature, they are not healthy.  
> However, I think the notion that fiction should only be made with characters of good decisions and always good and healthy morals is quite silly, and frankly, boring. 
> 
> That being said I hope you enjoyed! (Please comment, they make me very happy and much more likely to get inspired to write faster).


End file.
